survivorosufandomcom-20200214-history
Will Fornara
Will Fornara is a contestant on Winter's Cold. Biography I was born in Arizona and moved to Coshocton, Ohio in 2nd grade. I graduated from River View High School in 2017 and am currently a sophomore at OSU studying Mechanical Engineering with a minor in Business. After graduation, I want to do research for a corporation and move up to an engineering management position. In my free time, I like to watch and play sports, especially soccer. I’ve played the saxophone for nine years as well. I’m also a certified lifeguard, a Kanye West aficionado, and a huge supporter of pineapple on pizza. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Will Fornara '''Major(s): '''Mechanical Engineering '''Minor(s): '''Business '''Hometown: '''Coshocton, Ohio '''Birthday: '''September 27, 1998 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? Texnikoi Engineering Honorary, OSU Society of Professional Engineers, OSU Honors Collegium, intramural soccer, and now Survivor T&C. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Analytical, independent, savage. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? I like playing just about any sport, with soccer being my favorite. I also enjoy hanging out, listening to music, traveling, eating, and watching TV. In my free time, I like to think of things to put on my bucket list that I'll probably never have the money to do. What Are You Most Passionate About? Accomplishing all my goals in life - personally and professionally. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? People who hate on Kanye West and Taylor Swift, people who complain about their exes but keep getting back together with them, and people who think "The Office" is the greatest show ever (it is extremely overrated and mostly unfunny). What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? My claim to fame is my nickname, Fornarnia ("For Narnia!"). It was started by my seventh grade English teacher, who called me "Chronicles of Fornarnia" because Fornarnia is close to my actual last name, Fornara. Since junior high, people have known me as Will Fornarnia. I own multiple custom shirts/jerseys with Fornarnia on the back, and few things bring me more joy than people asking me if that is my actual last name. (It's happened more than once.) Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I can play songs by doing owl hoots with my hands. What Is One Goal You Have Set For Spring 2019? Ask out a nice girl and go on a date for the first time since 2016. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Jesus Christ, Kanye West, and myself. What Is Your Dream Job? Jedi Master, but in this galaxy I'd settle for being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist (probably without the playboy part though). If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Italy. Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? Russell Hantz mixed with "Boston" Rob Mariano. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? For the thrill of going head-to-head physically, mentally, and strategically in the ultimate competition. Why Will You Win? I'm the full package: I have solid physical skills (both strength and endurance), elite puzzle solving skills, and a strategic and analytical mind, although I won't come off as a threat. I'm not jacked enough to appear to be a physical threat and I'm goofy enough to not come off as a strategic threat. I am willing to go to pretty much any lengths to win and am actually looking forward to lying and backstabbing. Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? Junior year of high school, I asked a girl to prom by writing and singing a parody of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons. I had three friends play keyboard, electric guitar, and bass for my "promposal." Amazingly, she said yes even though my singing is subpar. I am an Arizona native; I was born there and lived there for almost 8 years before moving to Coshocton, Ohio. Also, follow me on Twitter and Instagram @fornarnia27.